purityfandomcom-20200222-history
2lazyguysplay
After leaving the cesspool "2b2t", the player 2lazyguysplay, wanted to find a new server to waste his short life on. After joining Purity Vanilla he immediately asked if he could say the N-word. After being told he could, and seeing there was no wait to join, he knew that Purity was just the kind of server he was looking for. At this time, Spawn was just a pit with no huge nether highways built, so Lazy had to climb out of spawn and build a base only a few hundred blocks away. Biography Dealing with the Lack of Hacks As Lazy was a gay 2b2t player, he had a hard time playing without a hacked client. After realizing that no hacks mean no X-ray he started the boring task of mining like a normal player. As Lazy was used to using gay hacks like kill aura, he had trouble with even the most basic tasks like not getting killed by mobs. He died about a million times before he starting getting even remotely far. At some point be managed to get full diamond armor, only to die to a zombie, losing all his items. Midgame After accomplishing something that would take a normal player a day in three weeks, Lazy finally made it to the nether. It only took him a few minutes to get lost and lose his "house", As he left all his tools and food at home he now was stuck in the nether with nothing and no way to get home. A player named TruffleTank tried to help him find his base in an act of goodwill. The duo never did find 2lazyguysplays original base but they decided to team up after all the time they spent together. Together they built the 10k Block Tower . as a small outpost, yet it was later abandoned. Not Sucking Like a mentally challenged baby learning to walk, Lazy started to learn how to play on the server without dying. It started with small things like not falling into death pits or remembering that killing mobs means having to fight them with his left mouse button. After using the nether highways to get far from spawn, he set up base made entirely out of melons, only to be bored of his creation shortly after. Lazy then took it upon himself to get even farther than he had already gone in the nether - 100,000 blocks. Shortly after reaching this length though, he broke some gravel under his feet at a lava beach and fell into a lava ocean, losing almost all of his gear and resources. Today As of writing, Lazy can be seen posting shitty copypastas and memes in the server chat in discord and cracking jokes at un-registered gray's expense; and adding articles to the wiki. He even upgraded his internet package just to be able to play the server without 600 ping. Despite the fact that he has accomplished basically nothing, he still feels connected to the community on the server, and doesn't feel like leaving it anytime soon. Wiki Contribution Now days ~Lazy edits the wiki in his free time, adding new articles, or editing existing ones. He's made most of the server info articles and keeps them up to date. He also helps the wiki look cleaner and more professional, by removing grammar and spelling mistakes. Category:Players